deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Urbancommando77/Frank Woods vs Henry Blackburn
Woods: The deadly black op and ex-soldier vs Blackburn: The staff sergeant of the 1st reconnaisance WHO IS DEADLIEST Battle FW: 5 HB: 5 Somewhere in the jungles of Vietnam, Woods and four black ops move through when they see a helicopter landing. A black op hands Woods a WA2000. He prones and waits for a person to come out of the chopper. As he waits, two soldiers walk out. One wielding a Mk 11 and the other wielding an AT4. Woods aims, not knowing they are marines and fires a round at one. He misses and the one with the Mk 11 takes aim at a black op. Woods fires a round into his neck and runs up a hill into the trees. HB: 4 The one with the AT4 grabs the Mk and signals the other marines out. The black ops draw their weapons and fire. As each team trades fire, Woods, from the hill, aims his weapon. One marine fires a Mk round in a black op's leg. "AAHHH!" He roars and falls two other ops move to help him, but he recovers and opens fire. The marine fires a round between his eyes. FW: 4 Woods drops his weapon and pulls out his crossbow. He aims at the soldiers and fires. The soldiers see the bolt and chuckle. A marine looks at it and realizes that its beeping and flashing. "Uhhh. Guys this isn't goo-" He is stopped by it blowing his face clean off. HB: 3 Henry pulls out his M4A1 and tells his team to split up, but the black ops were one step ahead and had manouvered around them. Woods walks in the the jungle searching for the soldiers. He spots one reloading an AT4 and fires a non explosive bolt in his leg. "Huh? Did something bite me?" He says but realizes that it hurts to much and couldn't have been a bite. He aims his AT4 at Woods and fires. Woods bolts and fires his crossbow. It hits the soldier in the eye. The soldier stumbles and pulls it out along with his eye. HB: 2 A black op scurries through the jungle and spots a soldier and plants some C4. He runs to the bushes and rustles the bush. The soldier looks around for him he slowely walks to the bush. H sees the black op and chuckles. He pulls out a grenade and blows him up. FW: 3 Woods and the two black ops meet up and pull out Car-15s. The ops move along the jungles and spot the soldiers. "Fire men!" Woods yells. The soldiers open fire at the ops. The teams keep firing at eachother. Woods pulls out a plastic explosive and hurls it at them. He sets it off, missing them. The soldier pulls out a M9 and fires a round into a black op. FW: 2 The soldier fires the M9 into an op. FW: 1 Woods pulls out his ASP and kills the soldier. HB: 1 The two soldiers pull out knives. Woods runs into the trees and hides in exposed roots. Blackburn follows, not knowing hes hiding, walks past him. Woods jumps from hiding and cuts Blackburn's back. He punches him. Woods raises his knife and tries to strike him. Blackburn dodges and stabs woods neck. FW: Blackburn realizes that Woods was a black op. "Oh crap." He whispers and walks to the chopper. Winner: Blackburn Category:Blog posts